Addiction
by chasurozu
Summary: He wanted to caress every inch of tan skin that he could reach. He wanted to tangle his fingers into that bright hair and yank it back to expose that slender neck. He wanted those big cerulean orbs to look at him and only him. Dark!fic, SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Addiction  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto, minor Itachi/Naruto  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

**WARNING!** This is a dark!fic. It contains homosexual relations, rape, and character death.

Don't like, don't read.

* * *

_The domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, or desire._

_

* * *

_

He was obsessed; totally and utterly obsessed.

No matter what he did, he could never get enough of his obsession. He loved everything about _it_. He loved the way those blue eyes looked at him with a searing hatred; the touch of smooth skin against his palms; the feeling of the soft blond hair running through his fingers. He could never get enough of _it_- he would never get enough of _it_.

He wanted more.

He wanted to caress every inch of tan skin that he could reach. He wanted to tangle his fingers into that bright hair and yank in back to exposed that slender neck. He wanted those big cerulean orbs to look at him and _only_ him.

The obsession the he had with this _object _wasn't normal, not in the least.

His obsession actually belonged to his older brother. He endured watching his older brother play with his new found obsession day by day. Anger burned through his being every time he even saw them together. He hated it; he hated his brother for stealing his obsession. He hated his brother for touching _it_, hated his brother for kissing _it_, but most of all, hated his brother for marking _it_.

The first time he had seen the reddish-purple spot of his obsessions neck, he almost flipped.

After seeing the hickey on its neck, he waltzed right up to his room and collapsed on his bed. He stayed up in his room the whole night, he didn't even bother going down for dinner because he knew _it_ would be there.

It irked him that his brothers mouth had been on that neck, even more that his brothers mouth was probably it numerous other places also. That was supposed to be _his_ mouth, not his brothers disgusting mouth.

Ever since that night, he would try talking to his obsession. He'd randomly go up and start conversations with _it_. On normal occasions, _it_ would ignore him, since they never really got along. Sometimes _it_ would reply, but with only a couple of words.

He knew _it_ hated him.

_It_ had hated him for quite a long time actually.

When they were in middle school, he would always make fun of the his obsession. First it started with name calling, then to the actually pushing around and bullying. All the girls would join in and point at _it_ and laugh. He would swell with pride at having all the attention and leave the small bundle to weep on the floor, alone.

Those days were in the past, but _it_ seemed to still hold a grudge against him. He didn't take anything he did to his obsession back, because honestly, he loved the angry looks _it _would give him every time he tried talking to _it_. The intensity of the look made his whole body crave for more of it.

One day, when on his way back from high school with his older brother, an idea hit him. If his obsession already hates him, and all he wants is a taste: why not just take what he wants?

Take a jump for it - no - a leap.

His plan would work out perfectly. _It_ would protest and try to get away; he would get to see even more of that hatred he desired.

To see his obsession in a wrath of anger, fury, and pain- was like one of his dreams.

He's waited long and hard for this moment. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him.

First thing he had to do was get rid of his brother- he was going to be the biggest issue. Second objective was get _it_ to go somewhere with him alone.

The thought of his parents came up. He'd need to somehow get them out of the picture also. Their anniversary was soon. They would usually go out all night for their anniversary, so they wouldn't be there for when he brings _it_ over.

Later that week, he found out his brother worked on the day of his parents anniversary.

No parents; no older brother. So far his plan was falling into place beautifully. The only thing left was to somehow get his obsession to come with him.

* * *

_Passion is a positive obsession. Obsession is a negative passion._

_

* * *

_

After several rings, the phone was finally answered. A women's voice came through the speaker with a questioning, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Uzumaki. Is Naruto there?" Came the reply.

"Yes, one moment." There was a pause; which only shuffling noises could be heard, except for a distant 'Naruto! Phone!' being shouted.

"Who is it?" Was the equally distant sounding reply.

"Actually," The voice cut in. "Can you just tell him Itachi said to meet at the Uchiha house? I have a little surprise for him."

A few miles away, a pair of lips curled into a devious smirked. Then the line went dead before Naruto's mom could come up with any sort of reply.

Kushina pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it with a raised eyebrow.

"You're boyfriend is very rude," She huffed, setting the phone back on the charger.

Interest peaked, Naruto nearly leaped over to his mom. He snatched the phone off the charger and pressed the 'recent calls' button; his eyes going wide when he seen a similar number glowing off of the phones screen.

"Itachi called!" He nearly shrieked. He quickly went to redial the Uchiha's number.

Kushina reached out, snatching the phone away from her son.

"Yeah, he says he has a surprise for you at the house." She made sure to wiggle her eyebrows at the end of her sentence, just for enthuses.

Naruto's face immediately went red.

Laughing, Kushina nudged her son in the side, playfully. "Gonna get a litte freakaaay?~"

Naruto gaped, glancing between the phone and his mom nervously. "…He said that?"

"Not the getting freaky part… That was just me."

Naruto sighed. "You're so embarrassing."

Kushina just laughed, again, as she made her way back into the kitchen to make dinner for her husband.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was packed and out of his house. He slipped his iPod headphones on and trudged on towards the Uchiha's house.

* * *

_This is going to be a two-parter._

_._

_Tell me what you think?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Addiction  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto, minor Itachi/Naruto  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

**WARNING!**

This is a dark!fic. It contains homosexual relations, rape, and character death.

Don't like, don't read.

* * *

_I wish I couldn't feel at all._

_Let me be numb!_

* * *

Naruto was surprised when his mom got a sudden call from Itachi. He was told that Itachi was working tonight but it could be that he got off early. If that was the case, then Itachi and him could probably have some _alone_ time; which made Naruto super excited.

Itachi's parents weren't going to be home tonight and Naruto was sure if Itachi was inviting him over this late, Sasuke probably wasn't home either, or so he hoped.

Since the day Naruto's met Sasuke, he's never liked him. They went to the same elementary school, same middle school, and now the same high school. The young Uchiha never really bothered him in elementary school; neither talked to each other. However when middle school came around, something in Sasuke changed. He made Naruto his 'target' and did anything to piss the blond off. Naruto tried his best to ignore the bullying. He would clenched his fists, grit his teeth, count to ten, then walk away - something his mom taught him to do.

It worked for a while until one day, Sasuke shoved Naruto against the bathroom stall. Without words, Sasuke wrapped a pale hand around Naruto's throat. His head downcast, but he was staring at Naruto through his bangs.

"I hate you." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Naruto struggled, attempting to wrench the other's fingers away from his throat. He winced when the grip only tightened.

"I hate you!" Sasuke cried this time. Naruto wondered how nobody heard him.

He lifted his head to finally look at Naruto. He watched the blond gasp for much needed air; watched the blondes face turn red from lack of oxygen; watched those usually big eyes go half-lidded. Naruto looked ready to pass out.

Sasuke didn't want to kill him, not yet anyway.

Sasuke retracted his hand from Naruto's throat, watching with a bored expression as the blond fell to the ground wheezing, hands moving to rub at his bruised neck.

"Pathetic." Sasuke spat, before he turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Naruto lay there and cried.

He wanted nothing more than to go home, lock himself in his room, and never come out again.

The rest of middle school went by with Sasuke bullying him, then the girls decided to join in. Naruto ended up alone in middle school, scared and pleading for the torture to end soon.

Freshmen year of high school, Naruto didn't see much of Sasuke. They had separate classes and they barely seen each other in the halls. Naruto was glad that the bullying had stopped, but he still hated Sasuke for what he done to him in middle school.

He would never forgive him. Never.

It was a peaceful first semester. Nothing bothered him. He made new friends and decided to completely forget about middle school and just move on.

When second semester rolled around, Naruto was switched into a different art class. He didn't know anyone in the class. Everyone looked a bit older than him, actually. He guessed that a lot of seniors and juniors must take art as an easy fill-in class, because most of the people in the room looked bored out of their minds.

One person caught Naruto interest immediately. He was tall, obviously older, with long black hair pulled back into a pony-tail and dark eyes. He looked like the only older person in the room that looked interested in the art work. He listened to the teacher, didn't act obnoxious, and the drawings the Naruto got a peak from, out of his sketch book, were brilliant.

Naruto wanted to spark up and conversation with him somehow.

Leaning over to the girl sitting next to him, Naruto whispered, "Do you know who he is?" He gestured with his head in the direction of said man.

"That's Uchiha Itachi." She returned in a whisper.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_An Uchiha? _Now that Naruto thought about it, he did kind of look the part. A lot of his facial features actually resembled Sasuke. Especially the dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin.

…At least he had something to start a conversation with now.

At the end of class, when they got a few minutes of free time, Naruto made his way over to Itachi's table.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Uchiha Sasuke, would you?" He asked.

Itachi stopped his drawing, raising his head slowly to look at the blond. He nodded slowly, eyeing Naruto. "Yeah, he's my little brother."

Another surprise. Naruto never expected them to be brothers, maybe cousins. He didn't even know Sasuke had a brother.

"I went to middle school with him." Naruto said quickly. He didn't want Itachi to think he was some sort of creeper.

"That must have been hard." Itachi chuckled.

He had some-sort of a sense of humor. That was good.

"You have _no idea_." Naruto laughed, setting his sketch book down and taking a seat across from Itachi.

For the rest of the semester, Naruto sat next to Itachi at the end of class and they talked. Their conversations switched from Sasuke to art; in which they both showed each other their sketchbooks and commented on each others work.

Naruto loved the way Itachi shaded his drawings; Itachi loved the way Naruto could draw almost anything without even taking one look at it. He had told Naruto that he had a unique talent.

When art projects came along, they decided to work together on them. Itachi would walk home with Naruto after school and they'd sit up in Naruto's room and work on their project. Itachi ate at Naruto's house almost every night and then Naruto's mom drove him home. Even when projects were finished, Itachi would still walk home with Naruto. They'd sit up in Naruto's room and talk for hours, until Itachi finally had to go home.

He learned a lot about Itachi. He learned Itachi was junior and that he wanted to go to college for art, but his dad objected to it, so instead he was going to law school when he graduated. He found out that Itachi and Sasuke weren't very close. Sasuke seemed to start to drift away once Itachi started hanging out with his friends instead of Sasuke. Itachi said Sasuke became 'moody' and was going to stay like that forever.

Soon spring was there and kids were changing from their winter cloths into shorts and t-shirts. It was a day during spring break when Itachi texted Naruto asking him to come over to the Uchiha's house.

Naruto had never been over the Uchiha's house; Itachi had always come over to his house. Itachi had never asked for Naruto to come over, so why _now_? It was a bit of a surprise. But he sighed, shrugged it off, and told Itachi he'd be there in a few minutes.

That night, while watching a movie in Itachi's living room, Itachi snacked an arm around Naruto's waste. He pulled the blond closer his him and tilted his chin up, staring into cerulean orbs.

Naruto stared up at him, questioning.

"Ita-"

He inhaled sharply when the Uchiha leaned down and pressed their lips together. When the blond didn't make a move to protest, Itachi flicked his tongue out to lick at Naruto's lower lip; there was a question hidden behind that move. Naruto obliged to that question, parting his lips and letting Itachi's tongue slide in.

Naruto mewled in response, leaning into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and groaned, as Itachi's hands absentmindedly trailed down to grip at Naruto's jean-clad ass.

Without any further actions, Itachi pulled away from the kiss. He gave Naruto a sheepish grin. "Sorry. It was just too tempting."

Naruto flushed, moving to unwrap his arms from Itachi's neck.

Itachi, however, didn't remove his hands from Naruto's ass. He seemed pretty complacent with just leaving them there.

"What does this mean?" Naruto muttered. He stared down at the carpet, refusing to make eye contact.

Itachi shrugged. "What do you want it to mean?"

Naruto shifted his gaze from the carpet to a random spot on Itachi's shirt.

He wanted to shrug and say that he didn't know, but he knew that kiss wasn't for nothing. There was something there; he felt it and he knew Itachi did too. He couldn't- wouldn't let an opportunity like this slip through his fingers.

Wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck once more, Naruto leaned forward and meshed their lips together.

* * *

_I'm hooked on you._

_I need a fix._

_I can't take it!_

_Just one more hit,_

_I promise I can deal with it._

* * *

Taking off his headphones, Naruto stared up at the white house in front of him. The lights were out and every window had the shades drawn. Even when he stepped onto the lawn, the porch lights didn't come on, which he thought was weird, because the Uchiha's always had a super high security at their house.

He stepped up to the front door, knocked twice and waited. He waited five minutes, then knocked again and waited five more.

Sighing irritatingly, Naruto crouched down and lifted up the mat in front of the door, happy to see the key to the house laying there. He'd seen Itachi come home numerous times, to find the front door locked - so, he started to leave a key under the front door mat, just in case.

He picked up the small silver key, put it into the front lock and turned. He smiled when he heard the light _click_ that followed. He put the key back under the mat, stood up and opened the door. He frowned at the darkness that stared back at him. He eyed the dark hallway before he stepped into the house, feeling along the wall for the light switch, blindly.

Once he found it, he flipped the switch up, ready to be greeted by a flow of light.

To his dismay, the hallway stayed pitch black. He flipped the light switch up and down several times. Still nothing.

Giving up, he let his arm fall to his side. He felt his way along the hall until he got to the living room.

He could barely make out the outlines of the couch and the TV.

"Itachi!" He called, while making his way over to the couch and setting his bag down on it. Silence responded, so Naruto tried again, "Itachi, are you here?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned when he, again, received no response.

This wasn't like Itachi at all.

Maybe he was upstairs? Maybe he had fallen asleep?

Just as Naruto made his move to turn around and head towards the stairs, he felt his hair being grabbed and jerked back. He yelled out in surprised, hands flying back in an attempt to push whoever was grabbing his hair away.

The next thing he knew, a cloth was covering his mouth and he could smell something that smelled familiar to alcohol.

His sides of his eyes blurred; his struggling lessened.

His body felt heavy and his mind felt far away.

He was tired... so tired.

* * *

_I finally did it. I finally got hold of my obsession._

_I knocked him out with some chloroform. I found the whole experience kind of cute actually. Watching him struggle in my hold and then watching his attempts slowly coming to a halt. __I was left holding his dead weight in my arms. __How long I've waited just to touch him. I almost never wanted to let go. Almost. (Chuckles.)_

_He's in my basement now, locked away in a safe place. __He should be awake soon, so I guess I should go greet him._

_(Laughter.) I can't believe it actually worked. That idiot actually fell for my prank._

_. . ._

_There's no going back now._

_(Sighs.)_

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Sasuke watched from across the room as Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room, confused. The room was dark, the only lighting being the single light that hung in the middle, creating a ring of light before escalating into darkness at the edges of the room. He guessed the blond couldn't see him from his current position against the wall, because Naruto's eyes moved right past him.

Again, he was invisible to Naruto. He was looking right through him.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Sasuke advanced towards the blond on the floor, smirking, "So, you finally woke up."

Those beautiful eyes were immediately on him. "...Sasuke?"

When close enough, he crouched down in front of the blond, still smirking.

"The fuck, Sasuke! Untie me!" Naruto screamed, wiggling against the pipe he was currently tied to.

_Cute._

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Why would I do that?"

Naruto's eyebrows knitted; he glared at the man crouched in front of him.

Sasuke eyebrows arched up, in amusement. "No snarky remarks, eh?"

Naruto just continued to glare.

Silence. He didn't like it. He yearned to hear Naruto's voice.

Sasuke's smirk faded. Angrily, he reached forward and grabbed one of the blonds leg, none too gently. "Hey, Naruto, did you now it only takes 15 pounds to break a knee?" Wrapping one arm around Naruto's calf, he swiftly brought his other arms elbow down on Naruto's knee.

Naruto's mouth opened in a silent scream as a burst of pain was sent through his right leg. Unwilling tears gathered in his eyes.

Sasuke dropped Naruto's leg, watching with amusement as the blond hissed when his broken leg flopped uselessly back to the floor.

Then Naruto spit on him.

Whipping the spit off his cheek, Sasuke growled. He grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and clenched his fist, aiming it at Naruto's jaw. A loud smack and a sob echoed through the basement. Naruto's head lolled to the side from the impact, vision dancing.

When Naruto could see straight again, he glared at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

He was really grating on Sasuke's nerves.

He wasn't saying anything; he was being quiet.

This wasn't the Naruto he liked _at all_.

Sasuke scowled. "I'll whip the stupid look off your face."

Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke reached over and hurriedly began to unbutton Naruto pants. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's back to lift the blond off the floor slightly, as he pushed his now unbuttoned pants to his knees. Naruto tried to kick at Sasuke with his good leg, but found it a little hard with his pants wrapped around his knees.

Ignoring Naruto's futile attempts to kick him, Sasuke reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. He grabbed the hem of Naruto's t-shirt. He gave the blond one last look over and licked his lips, racking the knife slowly through the fabric of Naruto's shirt. He cut all the way through the middle, until the front of Naruto was fully open, giving Sasuke a nice view of his tanned chest.

He almost wanted to laugh at the scared look on Naruto's face. He looked so vulnerable; so scared. And he was looking only at Sasuke; him and him alone. The surge of power Sasuke felt was amazing. He had full control of the situation; he had full control of his beloved obsession.

Those blue eyes were wide in fright for _him_. And that smooth tanned chest was rising and falling quickly, for _him_.

"S-stop... Sasuke." Naruto sobbed, hanging his head low. "Please... please, Sasu- just stop."

The plead went unheard; Sasuke lifted a hand to whipped away more of those fallen tears on Naruto's cheeks.

"It'll all be over soon, my love."

_Because,_

_there's no going back now._

* * *

_This was supposed to be up LAST Sunday, but the FanFiction was giving me problems and I couldn't update ANY of my stories. __That being said, "Beautiful, You" will also be updated today, so make sure to check that out too!_

_Uh oooh, I lied! This is going to be three parts instead of two. __Just because __I'm kind of holding off on writing the rape. This will the the first time I'll be writing something sexual. __BUT IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I promise. c:_

_Shadeofblue - Thank you for the advice. As you can see, I used your advice in this chapter. A little Sasuke/Naruto and Itachi/Naruto background for ya'll.~ And I'm not sure if I can make a happy ending possible in this, but I will surely try! _

_oONovaCrystallisOo - Indeed, rape is a very serious thing. It's never something to joke about. But this is a Dark!fic, it's supposed to show people how obsession can lead people to insanity.  
_

_Too everyone who reviewed - I love you guys, really. __I get so excited over reviews and I freak out. _

_So thank you all so much!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Addiction  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto, minor Itachi/Naruto  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

**WARNING!**

This is a dark!fic. It contains homosexual relations, rape, and character death.

Don't like, don't read.

* * *

_Your concrete heart isn't beating._

* * *

Pleading never seemed to work with Sasuke. So why would it work now?

Naruto pressed his eyes shut and struggled against his binds. Soft clinks of metal against metal echoed through the small basement as the cuffs around Naruto's wrist hit the pole behind him.

Sasuke was still smiling – well, smirking. He seemed pretty fond of himself when he ran both hands up Naruto's chest then bringing them back down his abdomen, slowly. They curved around ribs and fingered the small ridged bones there, before snaking there way under Naruto's arms, to his back. There, Sasuke drew small circles around the blond's shoulder blades and spine. It was like Sasuke was trying to soothe him.

Like hell he'd relax when that bastard was around; especially when that bastard just kidnapped you, cuffed you to a pull, and fucking broke your leg!

The soft circles that Sasuke was drawing on Naruto's back were taking his mind away from the pain in his leg; which, had turned into a dull ache by now. Not that Sasuke's touches felt nice or anything, because they definitely didn't. He hated them; he hated Sasuke.

"Stop touching me." Naruto growled, and in an attempt to move away from Sasuke's needing hands, he arched his back forward.

With a small chuckle, Sasuke hands followed Narutos body. They were back on his ribs again, but barely touching him. They moved down his sides to his hips, leaving butterfly touches.

Blue eyes snapped up to meet the other boys when Sasuke's finger ran teasingly across the hem of Naruto's boxers. Naruto gave him a warning glare.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh?" Sasuke said, amusement dancing in his dark orbs. "And what if I do?"

Just to make his point, Sasuke slid two fingers inside the fabric. He marveled in the feeling of warm skin underneath. He wanted to touch Naruto _there_ too.

Naruto kept up his glare, but added a snarl as another warning.

* * *

_Maybe I'm dreaming, but maybe it's real._

_Maybe I'm crazy, but that's how I feel._

* * *

Sasuke liked the difference the blond was suddenly showing. First he was a sobbing mess, pleading for Sasuke to stop; then, he was sending Sasuke silent threats. Tears had dried upon tan cheeks and cerulean hues were now ablaze with hatred.

He took no time in hooking his fingers around the top of the garment, followed by a small tug. Not forceful enough to pull the garment down all the way, but enough to show Sasuke more skin.

Naruto gave a small gasp of surprise and moved his knees towards his body – as much as he could anyway.

He was trying to block Sasuke from what he wanted to see…

Sasuke definitely wouldn't let that happen.

He gave another tug at the garment, with a little more force then before, and the fabric slide down a bit more than an inch. He could now see the dip of Naruto's hip and from what he could tell; half of Naruto's ass was probably showing. He suddenly wished he had cuffed Naruto the other way around, so he could get a good look at those round globes.

Naruto wiggled about, trying to kick at Sasuke once more. The pants restricted a lot of his movements, however.

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke moved over Naruto until he was straddling his legs. When he sat down, he purposely put all his weight on one side of him – on Naruto's broken leg. He loved the way his obsessions pretty face contorted into pain.

"Ah- get off!" Naruto cried, his struggling halting as pain prickled through him. He clenched his teeth to keep himself from making any noise when Sasuke didn't remove himself; instead, he reached behind and pulled Naruto's jeans the rest of the way down.

"Can't have these getting in the way now, can we?" He smirked, tossing the denim across the room, absentmindedly. Then he turned his attention back to Naruto, his eyes eating up the show before him.

An uncomfortable weight settled on Sasuke's chest when Naruto whispered a quiet, "I hate you."

He didn't like those words for some reason. Sure, he didn't care that Naruto looked at him like he wished he would crawl in a hole and die, but oddly, hearing the blond say that out loud made Sasuke's chest clench painfully. It kind of made him want to gather Naruto in his arms and plead for him to take it back; plead for him to love him, care for him, do anything for him.

…Like that would ever happen though.

That's why Sasuke had to do this.

Sasuke ignored the sentence that brought him so much pain and gripped Naruto's boxers.

"I hate you!"

Getting a good hold on the fabric, Sasuke yanked it down. He moved to his knees to get the rest of the fabric free of Naruto's legs–

He regretted that decision immediately.

With one swift movement, Naruto wiggled his good leg out from between Sasuke's and brought it down onto Sasuke's pelvis, hard.

Sasuke groaned, pain wracking his body and the unwilling urge to puke coming over him. Sucking in a large amount of air, Sasuke leaned forward and muttered curses to himself. He glanced back up at his obsession, to give Naruto the meanest stare he could muster – only to have a sock covered foot come in contact with his cheek, knocking him back onto his ass.

A hand immediately rose to his injured cheek to inspect the damaged. It hurt like a bitch; Sasuke was sure there was going to be a bruise.

After a few moments of collecting himself, the raven pushed himself up from the ground and into a sitting position. A scowl matted his lips and his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"You little bitch. I'm trying my hardest to be gentle with you but you just have to go and fuck everything up!"

Naruto gapped. _Oh, hell no…_ "Gentle…? You broke my leg!"

Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"And how am I _fucking_ everything up? You're the lunatic who kidnapped me and cuffed me to a pole in _your_ basement!" Naruto continued, voice getting louder by every word. His not-broken leg was curled in towards his body now, protecting his privates from Sasuke's prying eyes. And every now and then, he would tug at his cuffs, as if they would magically get looser at some point.

Sasuke stood and pressed a finger against his swollen cheek, wincing. With a disappointed look, he gave Naruto one last look over. Then he walked to the wooden door at the other side of the basement and exited.

Naruto's sigh was thankful.

It was only ten minutes later when Sasuke returned, carrying a black duffle bag over one shoulder. He didn't look angry anymore – even though his right cheek was starting to turn an ugly color of blackish-purple. He looked calm, like when Naruto saw him at school; quiet and calculated.

He sauntered over to the bound man, stopping a mere two feet away and setting the duffle bag on the floor. Kneeling down, Sasuke unzipped the bag and started digging through the contents within it. When he finally found what he was looking for, he smirked and looked up at the blond with a look that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

Blue eyes flickered from Sasuke's face to the black duffle bag on the floor, fear and curiosity sparking within them.

"What?" Naruto croaked, uneasily.

"Nothing," Was Sasuke's casual reply as he shoved whatever he took out of the bag into his back pocket, hiding it from Naruto's line of vision. He crawled toward Naruto, staying on the side with the broken leg to avoid getting kicked again.

Naruto was eyeing him suspiciously, yet he ignored it, kneeling next to Naruto's side and started digging whatever he stuck in his back pocket back out. It was kind of pointless to even put it in there in the first place, now wasn't it?

A soft clink was heard before Sasuke pulled something leathery around Naruto's head. A hand reached up and hooked around Naruto's jaw, lowering it until it was wide enough to shove the red rubber ball inside Naruto's mouth. Once that was successful, Sasuke's hands moved to the back of Naruto's head, buckling the straps to the gag.

Naruto tongued at the rubber ball, eyebrows furrowing when the object refused to budge. He glanced at Sasuke with questioning eyes.

"A gag," The raven stated simply with a smile, then crawled his way back over to the duffle bag. Momentarily, he glanced up at Naruto when he was beside it. "It's your punishment for that little stunt you pulled early."

He went back to rummaging, pulling out a gold condom and a small bottle of lube. He chucked the bottle at Naruto and stuffed the condom in his pocket, obvious that he was going to use it _later_.

The bottle hit Naruto in the chest and bounced, landing somewhere on the floor in front of him. He growled something incoherent to Sasuke as he glared down at the little bottle.

Again, ignoring the blond, Sasuke moved until he was in front of Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's ankle and wrenched his leg away from his body. And he lightly pushed on Naruto's injured one, spreading it so he could kneel comfortably between Naruto's legs.

Not removing his grip from Naruto's ankle, Sasuke leaned forward and nipped at Naruto's collar bone.

Naruto immediately leaned away from Sasuke's mouth. He shivered when his clothed back hit the cold metal behind him. Unfortunately, the raven followed, pushing his front up against Naruto and trapping him between the pole and himself. He ran his tongue up from Naruto's collarbone to his neck. He latched his lips onto Naruto's neck, sucking harshly at the sensitive skin there. When he pulled away, he gave a satisfied smirk at the reddish-purple spot in the middle of his obsessions neck.

All it screamed was: _perfect!_

Sasuke trailed his mouth lower, leaving chaste kisses along Naruto's chest. He stopped just above his nipple, flicking a tongue against in, curiously.

The blond arched his back forward, pressing against Sasuke.

Sasuke swirled his tongue around the nub. He swelled with pride when Naruto gave a little hum in response.

_So he liked it…_

"You like that?" Sasuke chuckled, continuing the swirl his tongue around Naruto's nipple; although, giving in light nibbles every now and then. His other hand moved upward to pinch and tease at the other.

Pressing his lips together, the blond gave a single shake to his head. The answer came out as a muffled, "Mmho."

Sasuke found himself getting slightly angry. It was obvious that Naruto _enjoyed_ it, so why did he deny?

A pale hand snaked down, running up and down Naruto's thigh; while, the other went back to its firm grip on Naruto's other leg, to make sure he didn't trash out like before. "I think you do."

Fingers curved inward, running along Naruto's inner thigh until he reached Naruto's flaccid penis; where he teased two fingers over the head.

* * *

_This fight has torn us worlds apart._

* * *

This earned a deep inhale from the blond, who wanted nothing more than to shut his legs.

It was uncomfortable; disgusting. The feeling of Sasuke touching him _down there _made him want to throw up.

He wished he wasn't gagged right now, so he could scream at Sasuke; tell him how much he hated him and how much he was going to regret this later.

He was trying; trying so hard not to fall under his body's normal reaction to Sasuke's touches. It was proving harder than he thought, especially when Sasuke's fingers wrapped around him, stroking slowly.

Naruto pressed his lips tightly against his gag, refusing to make anymore noise than he already had.

"Neh, so stubborn," Sasuke commented, but amusement was dripping off every word.

Naruto tried his best to throw him a glare; which, was short lived as Sasuke's hand suddenly picked up pace.

And, _fuck_, he was getting hard.

Sasuke obviously took notice of this because his smirk twisted upward evilly (if it was even possible to look more evil than he already did) and leaned forward until his mouth was near Naruto's ear. His tongue traced the shell before and whispered, huskily: "You like that, you little slut?"

No. He didn't like it; he didn't like it at all.

Naruto cracked an eye open when all movement on his cock suddenly stopped.

He didn't even remember when he had closed his eyes. When did he…?

Sasuke's hands made their way back up Naruto's body, running over his shoulders and pushing his cut shirt down his arms until it reached the ends of his wrists.

"It was getting annoying," Sasuke said quietly, so unlike the husky voice he had been using with Naruto moments ago.

All Naruto could think was: _'Seriously?'_

He was tied to a freakin' pole, gagged, and being molested by the person he hated most in the world and Sasuke was annoyed over a shirt?

God dammed!

Sasuke moved both hands behind Naruto's knee's and pulled him forward until he was in a half sitting, half laying position.

The blond was so aggravated with the Uchiha; he wished he could kick him again. But as Sasuke moved Naruto's broken leg, Naruto winced at the sudden sting that seemed to run through his leg and then through the rest of his body.

* * *

_You think you're not to blame for this?_

_I'm feeling just the same – hopeless. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke started to busily undo his own pants. His hands were shaking and his breathing had sped up. He felt odd; like something at the back of his mind was telling him just to stop there. He shrugged it off as he pulled down his pants and his boxers; just enough to release his aching cock; that was already dripping with precum.

He gave himself a few strokes before he turned his attention back to his obsession; who was staring up at him wide-eyed now.

He was scared, as he should be.

He reached into his pocket and took out the gold condom from earlier. With a throaty groan, he rolled the elastic over his erection. He then reached over for the small bottle of lube from the floor. He squirted a generous amount onto his hand and smeared it over the condom.

Sasuke decided he didn't need to prepare the blond. That was for him; not for Naruto.

Sasuke's hands returned to the back of Naruto's knee's, lifting and spreading them. He could feel them trembling in his hands. And Naruto mumbled something close to a, _'Please.'_

But he couldn't listen – he wouldn't. He started this and now he had to finish it.

Lifting Naruto's non-broken leg over his shoulder, he set the other leg off to his side gently. With a tight grip on one leg, Sasuke slowly pushed himself forward. His erection probed at Naruto's entrance for a moment, almost as if he were pondering whether or not to continue.

The blond was pulling at his cuffs once more, whimpering; pleading.

Sasuke loved Naruto. That's why he had to do this. He wanted Naruto, all of him, to be his and only his – no one else's. He was the only one who could touch Naruto like this, the only one who could treat him like this, and the only one who could _fuck_ him like this.

With more force behind his push, Sasuke urged himself forward once more. He let out a content breath as the head of his cock slipped into Naruto's intense heat. Even when the blond tensed and clenched his muscles down on the offending object, almost painfully, Sasuke forced himself into Naruto.

Not that it wasn't fun going centimeter by centimeter into the blond; but to make things easier for himself, Sasuke removed his hands from Naruto's legs and replaced them on the blond's hips. He gripped them tightly before he suddenly thrust himself the rest of the away into Naruto's ass.

Naruto cried out in response, all muscles in his body tensing; his eyes were pinched shut and his nose wrinkled in pain.

Sasuke pulled out, until only the tip of his cock was left in Naruto, and snapped his hips back forward. He groaned as that tight heat enfolded around his cock, once more. He repeated the process. And sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the small dark room.

The blond made a horrid wheezing noise every time Sasuke trusted into him. The tears were back, falling from tightly closed eyes. And he had not given up at pulling at his cuffs; his arms tense as they wriggled about, uselessly.

To anyone else, the scene might look pitiful and disgusting; but to Sasuke, the scene playing out before was more arousing than anything he had ever seen before. Seeing Naruto so hurt and vulnerable – he loved it. The anxiety from before was swept away as he watched the blond beneath him convulse in pain.

Sasuke's thrusts became more frantic, driving himself into the blond mercilessly. He reached a hand behind Naruto's head as he continued his rhythm and unstrapped the gag, pulling it out of Naruto's mouth and tossing it aside.

A trail of spit had followed the object on the way out and was now dripping from Naruto's chin, almost reaching his jaw line. His lips parted and a sob escaped his throat. But other than that, Sasuke received no other reaction from the blond, other than the same wheezed breathing from before.

With gritted teeth and one last thrust, Sasuke moaned as he came into his condom. He rode out the lasts of his orgasm before collapsing onto, an equally tired and panting, blond.

It took a moment for Sasuke to gather himself and redo his pants. He tied the end of his condom and threw it in a trash bin nearby. Since Sasuke had removed himself from Naruto, the blond had not moved. He just lay there, staring soullessly up at the ceiling above him.

Sasuke glanced back at the black duffle bag on the floor, sadly. He wondered if he should really do it – what he had planned in the end for him and Naruto. He knew it would fix all his problems; all of his and Naruto's problems would be a thing of the past and they could finally rest peacefully, together.

Sighing, Sasuke crouched down next to the broken blond on the floor. After a moment of hesitation, he reached around and unlocked the cuffs around Naruto's wrists. There were red ringlets all around his wrists, slightly bleeding, from all the struggling he had been doing.

Naruto sat up, slowly, wincing as he did so. He rubbed at his wrists for a while before he turned towards Sasuke, with an empty stare.

When Naruto suddenly lunged at him, Sasuke didn't have time to react. His back hit the floor as Naruto straddle his chest and wrapped two hands around Sasuke's pale neck. His arms were trapped under Naruto's knees, making in impossible for Sasuke to push him off. He gasped when Naruto's grip tighten until he could no longer suck any breath into his lungs.

"I hate you!" Naruto screamed. And Sasuke felt that weight on his chest once more. Heavy and painful.

The edges of his eyes were starting to blur; his head felt heavy; his body felt numb – immobile. The only pain he could feel was the grip around his neck and the burning in his chest.

Maybe, just maybe… this is what would make everyone else happy.

* * *

_I finally finished something! And I think I died while doing so..._

_Review, please?_


End file.
